


Empty Office

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: “You know… as long as the office is empty, there is something we could do…”





	Empty Office

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

Ray and Gavin stood in the doorway of the former Achievement Hunter office, the last two to leave the old building. The room was barren, the only indication that it used to house their desks, chairs, computers, consoles, games, and incredibly comfortable couch was the bright green logo painted onto the wall and the myriad of questionable stains on the carpet.

The younger man sighed, stepping over the threshold. “Hard to believe that we’re leaving the place I started my dream job, you know?”

Gavin only shrugged. “I don’t see a reason to get sentimental. It’s just a room.”

“Yeah, but you don’t give a shit about anything.” Ray let his fingertips run over the logo on the wall, jumping in surprise when the office door shut. “Gav?” He questioned, looking over his shoulder.

“You know… as long as the office is empty, there is something we could do… to say goodbye.” Gavin was grinning, his eyes already running up and down Ray’s thin body.

“Again with the office sex? Come on, man, it’s not hot to—“ Ray’s words were cut off as Gavin stepped over to him, hands grasping his hips and lips meeting. He groaned, reaching up and wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck, heat rushing to his face as he was pressed into the wall, a warm body pressing against him.

Gavin’s hands seemed to be everywhere at once, running through his hair, pushing his shirt up and his shorts down. Ray’s head was spinning as he was stripped, body automatically accommodating the action, kicking his shoes off and stepping out of his shorts. His hands ran over Gavin’s rapidly baring skin, pushing away fabric in favor of touching smooth, warm skin, making the sandy-haired man gasp and pull him into another kiss.

They eased to the floor, Gavin leaning over him, his mouth tracing Ray’s exposed skin, leaving wet kisses and dark red hickeys. Ray moaned and arched off the floor as his legs were spread and lips brushed past his cock, placing light kisses on his thighs. His fingers threaded into Gavin’s hair, guiding him up, back towards his face. “Holy fuck.”

“Still not hot?” Gavin questioned with a smirk, pressing himself tight to the younger man, grinding their hips together slowly. Unable to form a coherent reply, Ray only shook his head, letting his eyes roll back as his hips twitched with pleasure. It was hot, it was definitely hot, he abruptly wished they’d done this before, possibilities racing through his head.

He could have laid on the couch with Gavin, claimed to be taking a lunchtime nap with a blanket thrown over them, no one aware of the movements of their hands under the blanket as they jerked each other off. Could have crouched under Gavin’s desk when he stayed late to work on editing, surprised him with a blowjob in the middle of a long night of work. He could have let himself be bent over a desk—anyone’s but Gavin’s, really—and be fucked like that, could have cum all over someone’s keyboard and then acted innocent when they questioned the sticky mess.

He and Gavin could have fucked right in the middle of the floor, like they were about to now, their hips grinding together, their lips meeting and parting and meeting again, swallowing each other’s moans and gasps, hands everywhere, leaving trails of fire in their wake. He and Gavin could have, would have,  _should have_ —

Should have locked the door. Ray’s eyes shot open as it creaked, the familiar sound of someone entering the room. The light flicked on and above him Gavin froze, eyes wide, darting a glance over his shoulder.

Michael stood in the doorway with his phone out and before anyone could say anything, the camera flashed. In an instant Gavin was off of Ray, scrambling for clothing to cover himself up, yelling for Michael to “delete that fucking picture Michael Jones I swear to  _god_.” Ray took his clothing as it was flung towards him, shimmying into his briefs and pulling his shirt over his head.

He was fairly incapable of making eye contact with either of the other two men as he stood and pulled his shorts on. Eyes still on the ground, he pushed past Michael and hurried out of the office. Gavin was still naked and yelling and Michael was doubled over laughing, promising that he’d deleted the picture, that he hadn’t intended to take it in the first place. Ray didn’t care, all he wanted to do was go home and hide for about a year.

He let Gavin in when the Brit came by a few minutes later, however, pulling him inside and kissing him fiercely, pulling away just long enough to declare that they were  _never trying that again_. He kissed Gavin again, holding him against the front door, unable to help his grin.

“No matter how hot it was.” Ray amended, fingertips locking with the older man’s, pulling him towards the bedroom.

Really hot kinky sex with his boyfriend wasn’t worth the humiliating possibility of being walked in on by one of his best friends.

And  _god_ , what if it had been their  _boss_?


End file.
